swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Remnant
The Rommel Administration came into power in 2003 (26 ABY). With it came several sweeping changes to government in the Imperial Remnant. Under this administration, Moffs were freely elected to a four-year term in office and could serve no more than two terms in a row. Recruitment policies had changed for the armed forces as anyone was allowed to enlist regardless of sex, species, or mating preference effectively ending the Emperor's discriminatory policies which Daala had already shattered when she assumed command. There was also to be no more forced service into the armed forces. Rommel had modeled his administration upon the United States as that would be Rommel's home. Major judicial changes *A supreme court was established to hear all criminal cases. *Persons under arrest now had the right to remain silent and consult with an attorney. *The use of torture was forbidden. However this directive is often ignored by the military. *Persons could no longer be permanently detained. They had to be charged or released within 1 day. However U.S. law allows detainment for up to 72 hours (3 days) or more if person is deemed to be a material witness Major social changes Entertainment *TV Shows such as Judge Judy, Jerry Springer, The Simpsons, and WWE Programming were now aired in the Remnant. *Live musical and sporting events were more common. Food *Soup was now provided. *Other Earth foods such as ice cream and pizza became more common as more troops returned from Earth. Civil Rights *Homosexuals were allowed to be open about their lives without threat of execution. *All species had to be served regardless. Those who did not faced fines and possible jail time. *Any Moff who ignored Rommel's orders regarding civil rights were removed from office by the courts. New Constitution On January 30, 2003. Rommel signed a Bill of Rights into law effectively legalizing his reforms to the Remnant. This effectively repeals the Imperial Charter List of Amendments in the new constitution *1st: Allows for freedom of speech, religion, press, petition, and assembly. Treats any repeat of the Ghorman Massacre as a criminal offense. *2nd: Allows the right to bear arms, although most citizens carried arms anyway. *3rd: Outlaws searches and seizures of property and persons without a warrant or cause. Stormtroopers can no longer blast their way onto property. *4th: Requires due process and prohibits self-incrimination. One Moff was removed from office and replaced by an elected offical for violating this rule. *5th: Provides for the rights of the accused. Requires a speedy and public trial for the accused by jury. *6th: Outlaws slavery. This is shown as a sign of good-will to the New Republic. *7th: Prohibits extremely high bail and torture for all crimes except those defined as a war-crime or murder. Allows for the use of capitol punishment for the crime of First-degree murder as well as war crimes. *8th: Repeals the prohibition of alcohol that had been put in place by the Ruling Council and moffs. *9th: Limits the president to two terms in office unless war or otherwise (no candidates) requires keeping the current leader in office. *10th: Allows for the Vice-President and in his/her absence the supreme commander of the military to fill in as president should the president be unable to perform his duties. *11th: Allows citizens Aged 16 or higher to vote in elections and enlist for military service. *12th: Treats all citizens as equal regardless of species or race. Current President James Rommel is the current president of the Imperial Remnant. He is currently serving his second term, which is set to expire on January 20, 2010 (33 ABY). List of persons labeled as War Criminals On February 20, 2003. Rommel issued a list of Imperial war criminals. This list includes: *Palpatine: Ordered the murder of the Jedi. *Darth Vader: Carried out the murder of the Jedi. *Wilhuff Tarkin: For the Ghorman Massacre and the destruction of Alderaan. *Mod Terrik: For the unlawful execution of the Lars Family and the arson of their homestead. Rommel noted Owen Lars was guilty of "ticketable battery" for spitting on Terrik and that Beru Lars had not been accused of any crimes. *Firmus Piett: For participating in the savage attacks on Earth. This was repealed upon being found not guilty for war crimes. Piett was reinstated at his current rank. *Maximilian Veers: For participating in the savage attacks on Earth. *Thomas Jerjerrod: For ordering the attacks on Earth and constructing two Death Stars. Rommel has often thought over the possibility of adding to this list based upon current events. See also *United States Constitution on Wikipedia. *List of amendments to the United States Constitution on Wikipedia. Category:Earth Category:Governments